[unreadable] Infectious diseases are the leading cause of mortality worldwide, accounting for approximately 25% of all deaths - a total of 17 million per year. Although most of these deaths occur in developing countries, developed countries are also vulnerable. Naturally occurring agents as well as bioterrorism infectious disease agents pose significant threats to public health and national security. In addition, there is a growing awareness that infectious agents may play a role in the etiology of chronic diseases such as cancer and heart disease. Viral infection and pathogenesis have a huge impact on both human and animal populations Virus- host interactions have long been recognized as playing important roles in determining the course of viral infection. This meeting will bring together researchers who work on DNA viruses which replicate in the nucleus: Polyoma-, Papilloma-, Adeno- and Herpesviruses to discuss virus host interactions occurring in the nucleus. It is becoming clear that these DNA viruses interact with many of the same host pathways. Except for the very large ASV type meeting format, there are few opportunities to meet to discuss the similarities and differences in how nuclear DNA viruses manipulate the host to promote their agenda. Unfortunately, in the early 80s the herpesvirologists stopped meeting with researchers working on smaller DNA viruses. In this proposal, we intend to bring together nuclear DNA virologists to discuss how these important viruses manipulate the nucleus. Current research in the area is aimed at understanding how DNA viruses manipulate the nucleus in various ways including interactions with DNA repair, proteosomal, chaperone and stress response pathways. Viral interactions with the host transcriptional machinery and the nucleolus as well as innate antiviral defense mechanisms which operate in the nucleus will be considered. Interactions with oncogenes and tumor suppressors will also be discussed. Although Polyoma-, Papilloma-, Adeno- and Herpesviruses interact with some of the same host cell pathways, each virus family has evolved unique strategies to create a nuclear environment conducive to viral gene expression and replication. The DNA viruses include many human pathogens causing maladies varying from mild enteric and respiratory infections to devastating acute infections, chronic progressive neurological diseases, and cancer. The outcome of infection with these agents is often determined by the interplay of the hosts antiviral defense responses, and countermeasures that viruses mount to subvert and escape these systems. We have organized a meeting entitled "Manipulation of Nuclear Processes by DNA Viruses" that will bring together a diverse collection of scientists that study nuclear virus-host interactions. All of the DNA viruses alter specific cellular systems to enhance their propagation and spread, and several exciting developments in this field make a meeting that examines the common and unique mechanisms used by different viruses timely. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]